


Just Another Incident, No Biggie

by janusrome



Series: Girls in the Mirror [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Genderbending, Mirror Universe, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror verse，鏡像世界AU，帝國星艦<em>ISS-Enterprise</em>的<strike>日常生活</strike>一個叛變事件。（字數：約19,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由於這篇本來是寫來自娛並沒有公開的打算，請注意配對和警告的標示。  
> 背景設定主要是TOS，但是人物和事件都沿用AOS，並且劇透了星艦前傳（Enterprise, ENT）"In a Mirror, Darkly"的結局。另外，經過數次修改，我決定Spock Prime沒有出現在這個時空裡，而且我也找不到位置給神祕的Tantalus field。由於這是mirror verse＋性別轉換，所以不少描述可能令人不舒服，請小心慎入。

 

「Ms. Spock，我會在艙房裡處理文書工作，艦橋就交給妳了。」

「遵命，艦長。」她的大副僅只回以簡單的頷首。儘管如此，Kirk相信Spock非常清楚，根本沒有所謂的文書工作等著她處理，她就只是沒有戳破Kirk在值勤期間藉故離開艦橋的事實罷了。

她走進高速電梯，重重按下面板上的D甲板標示。

很明顯的，那個叫作Marlena Moreau的女人越線了。想爬上艦長的床的人多到數不清——男人女人都有——不論那些人的目的是什麼，打著如意算盤想靠著性服務換取更高的官位，或只是單純想嚐嚐和她上床的滋味，她幾乎都能在第一時間看得一清二楚。這個世界就是這樣運作的，想往高處爬，要嘛就是討好上司——性服務只不過是其中一種常見的手段——要嘛就是刺殺對方。

Marlena Moreau上尉就只是眾多對她投懷送抱的下屬之一而已，沒什麼大不了的。她的企圖很明顯，就是為了升官。那個女人的野心反映在床笫之間的熱絡，她們是享受了幾個熱情的晚上沒錯，但Kirk知道，像Marlena這樣聰明的女人，應該很快就會明白到，她的付出並不會讓她達到目的，一切都只是白費功夫而已。一但她認清到這個事實，很快就會終止這種徒勞無功的付出。

儘管性服務是相當普遍的現象和手段，但是Kirk的所作所為算是惡名昭彰。 _聽過_ Jame Kirk這個名字的人，十之八九都認定她靠著色誘和無人能及的好運晉升上校並且獲得星艦的指揮權；然而， _認識_ Jame Kirk的人都知道，就是因為 _她_ 太清楚這種事情如何運作，所以幾乎沒有人能夠成功憑藉性服務這種方式從她的身上撈到好處。

她並不是一個憑著臉蛋、身材和運氣就得到一艘星艦的蠢貨，別以為金髮女人等於無腦，很多人就是被她的外表騙了——特別是她剛進入星艦學院的頭兩年。她原以為這幾年下來自己建立的「名聲」，早讓帝國艦隊裡的每一個人都聽聞向她投懷送抱只會被吃乾抹淨然後丟到一邊，如今看來，還是有例外。

也許是因為Marlena才轉調到 _ISS-企業號_ 沒幾個星期，還不曉得她的名聲；又或許是因為她以為自己與眾不同，可以挑戰成功。不論如何，Kirk知道，Marlena終究會認清到自己的白費力氣，然後終止這種行徑。但她沒想到的是，Marlena竟然在她在艦橋值勤的時候，傳訊給她，說她在艦長的艙房裡面等著她。

_這太超過了。_ 就在那個當下，Kirk瞬間下定決心，她會儘快走進艙房，然後當面告訴Marlena，她們之間結束了。就算撕破臉她也不在乎。

那個女人眼裡的兇猛和野心讓Kirk不太舒服。畢竟她當上艦長才半年，地位非常不穩固。在這艘船上的六個月，獨自一人的時候她經常在黑暗中驚醒坐起，心臟如鐵錘劇烈地敲擊著她的胸腔，彷彿隨時都會敲破她的胸口。每當她大口吸著氣試圖緩和快要發作的恐慌症時，總會有好長一段時間她搞不清自己身在何處，以及她是否還存在於這個世界上。或許是因為這個原因，所以她才會希望床上有另外一個人。

她不確定造成恐慌的切確原因是什麼。半年前，因為Narada事件，她成為帝國艦隊史上最年輕的艦長（女性艦長），這個前無古人的紀錄也許很難被後人超越。那應該是她最輝煌的一刻——儘管她打從心底這麼認為，但伴隨著掌握權力的快感，是揮之不去且深入骨髓的顫慄恐懼。

Kirk是發自肺腑感激那個自稱Nero的滿口瘋話神經病，真的。Nero為了彰顯武力差點炸毀了瓦肯星。帝國和瓦肯之間的關係打從一開始就有點緊張，不論是暴力的第一次接觸事件，還是近一個世紀前參與反帝國叛亂的瓦肯人，或是流傳許久、關於物種之間一律平等的叛經離道思想。要是瓦肯星 _真的_ 被炸爛了，帝國裡某些排斥非人類物種的狂熱份子搞不好還會鼓掌叫好。但Nero沒有成功，因為她，Jame Kirk，即時阻止了這場災難。只可惜她沒能從Nero手中奪下那艘巨船，相反的，他們在激戰之中把Narada炸個粉碎——否則她可能有機會奪到來自另外一個時空且科技更為先進的戰艦，重演Sato女王當年的傳奇事蹟。但不論如何，Narada事件讓她最起碼少奮鬥了十年，就結果而言，還算令人滿意。

更何況，Kirk還得到了一個附加的好處：在Narada船上，她趁亂打斷了Pike脊椎。老天才知道 _她_ 是由衷感謝Nero那個神智不清的羅慕倫人。要不是Pike因傷除役，今天 _企業號_ 的艦長絕對還是Pike，哪裡還輪得到她。

三年半前，在愛荷華那個鳥不生蛋的鄉下酒吧裡，Pike從五名星艦學院的學員手中把她救了出來，讓她得以倖免一場可能逃不掉的輪暴。在她心底，她是真心感激Pike的。當然，她對Pike有好感，畢竟他是個成熟、英俊又有威嚴的男人——僅止於他衣冠整齊的時候。然而，當Pike第二次在床上把她弄到恐慌症發作之後，她就當著那個男人的臉發誓終有一天她會打斷他的腿。 很遺憾的，那個虐待狂聽了之後反而更加興奮，完全沒把她說的話放在心上，只是全心享受她的 _痛苦_ 。在那之後，她耐心等了整整兩年，才終於被她逮到了機會。

看吧，她早就警告過他了。她並不像別人所說的，是個不知好歹、忘恩負義、心狠手辣的婊子。

高速電梯來到了D甲板，她收回了飄遠的思緒。鑒於經驗，也許她不該對Marlena太狠，以免有天報應回到她身上。也許她該寫一封洋洋灑灑的推薦函，把她送上另外一艘太空船，這樣就好了。

當艙房的門咻一聲打開的時候，Kirk立刻發現事有蹊蹺。她低頭躲開迎面閃來的銀光。 _刺客_ ，老掉牙的招數，但這可是屢試不爽的伎倆。

閃過之後，她讓自己的身體像拉緊的弓，以瞬間爆發力集中全身的重量在左手肘，朝對方的腹部狠狠一撞。在刺客失去重心之際，她以左手抓住他持刃的手腕，右手握拳朝他的喉結重重一擊。刺客摔倒在地。

她搶下刺客手裡的刀刃，瞄了對方一眼，那是操作部門一個沒看過的年輕少尉。說實在話，一千一百名的船員，她根本不可能全數記得。也許以後她應該多加留意。

當Kirk機警地環伺房間時，她又往他的後腦勺補上一腳。也許是腎上腺素在作祟，除了心臟狂跳之外她並未感到特別的恐懼，反倒是緊張之中帶著些許的興奮。沒有屏障的房間裡面看似沒有人影，但她仍擔心浴室裡面有埋伏。

也許她應該通知武裝的安全人員來檢查，順便質問那些人，為什麼艦長的艙房會出現安全的漏洞。這是第一次有人埋伏在她的房裡。

或許，她也該培植自己的私人警衛，艦隊裡不少艦長在做這種事。但問題是整艘船上她找不到任何一個人值得她交付自身的安全——好吧，是有那麼一個人，但他只會怒吼「我是醫生，不是他媽的私人保鑣」。

在Kirk按下通訊器的通話鍵之前，一個景象吸引了她的注意力。

一名身著科學部門藍色制服的女人倒在她的床上。黑色的頭髮披散在枕頭上，Kirk看不到俯臥的女人的臉，但她知道她就是Marlena。一灘深紅色的印漬在她胸部與床單接觸的地方蔓延成一片。

Kirk感到些許驚訝，自己居然沒有在第一時間注意到血腥味。該死，她的感官變鈍了嗎？

Kirk緩緩走到床邊。老實說，她心裡是真的有那麼一點為Marlena這個女人感到惋惜。對於一個能力還算不錯的年輕漂亮女性而言，這樣的下場實在有點令人鼻酸。不過，同時她也鬆了口氣，至少她不必再煩惱該如何處理這個煩人的女人了。

暗自嘆了一口氣，她站在床邊，伸手撥開柔軟的烏黑髮絲，以手指探向頸間的脈搏。就在此時，她的眼前突然一花，彷彿艦橋的屏幕在進入曲速的瞬間出現的模糊藍影。她反射舉起手臂護住自己的頭頸和胸部要害，另一隻手五指併攏，以手刀劈進Marlena的下顎骨與脖子的交界處。雖然這個手刀的威力遠不如瓦肯的神經衝擊術，但也足以把那個女人送進昏迷。

_該死的婊子竟然裝死。_ Kirk在心裡的備忘錄加上一條：下次再看到有人疑似昏迷或死亡時，標準程序應該是先踢兩腳或是先刺兩刀。

用來格檔的左手傳來一陣刺痛，她低下頭一看，發現一道長達十公分深可見骨的傷口。該死。Kirk按下通話鍵之後，以右手緊緊壓住傷口。「Kirk呼叫艦橋。」沒有回應。數秒過後，她又重複了一次，「Kirk呼叫艦橋，艦橋請回答。」彼端依舊沈默無聲。

王八蛋。事情大條了，看來這一次不只是刺殺而已。內部通訊系統被切斷了嗎？Kirk以顫抖的手按下通話鍵，「醫務室，Bones在嗎？」

片刻之後，Bones氣呼呼的聲音傳了過來，「Jame，幹嘛？」。好，看來醫務室沒事、Bones沒事、 _企業號_ 的內部通訊也沒事，有事的是艦橋。

「Bones，麻煩你派個醫務員來我的房間，有兩個失去意識的人需要治療。」Kirk說。等他們恢復意識之後，再把他們送進劇痛隔間接受懲罰。

「我的老天，妳這次 _又_ 幹了什麼好事？……不，妳還是別說比較好，我不想知道細節。」Bones吼道。

即使她看不見Bones的臉，Kirk的腦裡還是浮現了Bones翻白眼的模樣。雖然這個時機點不太對，但她仍然忍不住笑了。「Bones，不是你想的那樣，我向你保證。喔，對了，建議你給他們重度麻醉或是用藥物癱瘓他們的行動能力，我不想浪費多餘的安全官留守在醫務室。」  
  
Bones沈默了一秒，突然問道：「Jame，妳受傷了嗎？」

「我沒事。」她回答，但隨著腎上腺素的消退，現在她不但雙手發抖而且連聲音都有些顫抖，不管是揍人的拳頭還是不淺的刀傷，疼痛的感覺都逐漸鮮明了起來。

「鬼扯，我馬上過去。」Bones說完，立刻切斷通話。

_混帳，現在到底發生什麼事？_ 「Kirk呼叫Giotto。」依然一片死寂。 _幹。_

_艦橋上到底發生了什麼事？_ 這個焦慮的念頭快要把她逼瘋了。 _到底是誰在搞鬼？_

「艦橋呼叫艦長。」通訊器傳來Spock熟悉的聲音。

Kirk差點沒歡呼。

「這裡是Kirk。」她壓下通話鍵。

「艦長，需要妳立即現身在艦橋上，四名軍官試圖以武裝奪取艦橋的操控權，但目前已經被制伏。」Spock的措辭和往常一樣，但短促的語氣透露此刻的她絕非平日的沈穩冷靜。

「喔，幹得好。」Kirk回答，一抹微笑忍不住綻開。膽敢衝進艦橋還真是勇氣可嘉，她實在難以想像有人敢正面和Spock、Sulu、Uhura這三個人起衝突。

突然間，Kirk對Spock的說詞起了懷疑——她這才意識到自己竟然在第一時間全盤相信對方的說詞。她飛快思索著各種可能性。也許她應該等到連絡上她的首席安全官之後再上去艦橋。

在她還來不及多說之前，艙門滑了開來。雖然門沒鎖，但Bones沒有請示就擅自衝進來實在很少見。

Bones毫不遲疑拿起注射器分別癱倒的兩人頸部注射了某種她壓根不想知道是什麼的藥物，並且指揮醫護人員把昏迷的兩人拖了出去——是的，用拖的，而不是放在反重力裝置上面抬出去 。在那之後，Bones走到她的面前，惡狠狠瞪著她，「Jame，妳在流血。」

「艦長？」Spock的聲音透過揚聲器傳了出來，「妳受傷了？」

「沒什麼大不了的。」她哼了一聲。

「艦長，我馬上過去。」Spock的語氣聽起來比平常還要急促。

「Spock，沒有必要——」

混帳，到底誰才是艦長啊？為什麼不是不回應呼叫，就是擅自切斷通訊？

Bones打開醫療包，抬頭瞪著手上握著光炮的Kirk，怒氣沖沖問：「Jame，妳要去哪裡？」

「我還沒時間檢查浴室，你會掩護我對吧，Bones？」

Bones哼道：「我是醫生，不是安全官。」儘管如此，他還是拿起桌上另外一把光炮跟在Kirk的身邊。等到他們確認房間裡沒有任何埋伏之後，他才把光炮從Kirk的手上拿走，並且推著她坐到床上，拿出醫療用的三度儀開始掃描她。

Kirk安靜地看著Bones替她處理傷口，然後她回想起，自己在沒聽到艦橋回應的第一時間竟然是先找Bones，而不是連絡安全官，這實在有點可笑。

或許，她比自己想像中還更依賴這位醫生。

Bones清理完傷口的污血之後，拿出小型的組織再生器固定在她的手上。

Kirk只是安分地坐著，任由那個身上散發著不曉得是藥用酒精還是波本威士忌味道的醫生為她進行治療。

在這個世界上，她唯一信得過的人，也許就只有Bones了。

她很清楚記得他們相遇時，Bones對她說的第一句話就是「我可能會吐在的妳身上。」在那個當下，她頓時瞭解到，那個拿著攜帶式酒瓶的男人要不是喝得太茫，就是對她完全沒有半點意思。說真的，有哪個人會對第一次見面的金髮女子說他會吐在她的身上？

奇蹟似的，她和醫生竟能維持這麼多年的「友誼」——如果朋友的定義是這樣的話。認識Bones這些年，從沒看過他對哪個人有興趣（很遺憾，她也包括在內），他唯一的嗜好似乎只有酒精。她不知道Bones為什麼會一直留在她身邊，如果他對她的身體不感興趣的話。她曾經偷偷懷疑過，Bones是不是把他那失去監護權、見不到面的女兒投射到她身上，所以才會一直照看著她，儘管他的女兒至今才不過……十歲？

除了罵她白痴之外，Bones從來不曾真正批評她的行為。曾經在一個學期，當她和Nogura上將的醜聞鬧得滿城風雨的時候，Bones一句話也沒說過。Kirk知道Bones是真正支持她的人，雖然原因不明。除此之外，她也懷疑Pike之所以至今仍未康復，可能是Bones在治療時給了他某種藥物，嚴重破壞了他的脊髓神經。

基於以上原因，Kirk決定自己永遠都別得罪Bones比較好。有時候，她還滿好奇Bones的前妻到底是何方神聖，實在很難把任何人跟這位酗酒的恐怖醫生連結在一起。

「基本上妳沒什麼大礙，Jame。」醫生不情不願地宣布。

「我早就跟你說了嘛。」她忍不住對醫生眨眼（或說拋媚眼），卻只招來Bones翻了白眼。

房門咻一聲滑開。她轉過頭，又是一位不請自入的來者，Spock，她的大副， _企業號_ 的第二順位指揮官。她是個漂亮的瓦肯人……呃，半瓦肯人。擁有高窕的身材，黑色的短髮配上白皙的皮膚，再加上尖耳朵，總讓她想到的地球古老的傳說生物：精靈。不知道是因為瓦肯人怕冷，還是因為其他的原因，Spock的制服不像艦隊其他女性——穿著只能遮住胸部的小背心和幾乎遮不住屁股的超短裙——而是穿著科學部門的藍色長袖制服和標準的黑色長褲。藍色很適合她蒼白的皮膚，而黑長褲則將她下半身的曲線襯得更加修長優雅。再配上金色的腰帶點綴……

Spock面無表情打量著Kirk和Bones。「發生了什麼事？」她問。

「Moreau上尉和一個操作部門的少尉埋伏在我的房間，沒什麼大不了的。」Kirk擺出一副不在乎的模樣，輕描淡寫回道。

Spock將半信半疑的目光轉向醫生，然而Bones只是聳聳肩，沒有回答。

不知道為什麼，Bones不太喜歡Spock，並且對她總懷著幾分戒心。Kirk知道醫生不是歧視外星人的保守份子，所以原因可能在於Narada事件，由於Spock曾經把她丟到荒涼的織女四（就Kirk的觀點，當時Spock把她放進逃生艙丟下船，而不是把她直接 _傳送_ 到太空化為宇宙塵埃，這已經是萬幸了），還有在她重返 _企業號_ 之後在艦橋上差點被Spock扼殺。總之，她真的不太清楚Bones排斥Spock的切確原因到底是什麼。

但話說回來，醫生這個人本來就是個謎，也許她不必想太多。

「艦橋上發生了什麼事？為什麼妳沒有在第一時間回應我的呼叫？」Kirk質問。

Spock回過頭凝視著她，以一貫的冷靜聲音回覆道：「當安全官Marple上尉和Hendorff上尉要求進入艦橋獲准時，在輪機工作站值勤的Harper少尉和領航員Stiles上尉突然拔出匕首，四個人威脅要取得艦橋的控制權。所幸Sulu上尉趁機奪下Stiles的匕首，並且重傷了Stiles，而Uhura上尉則出手攻擊挾持她當人質的Harper；至於Marple和Hendorff，他們為了將我繳械而接近我的時候——」

「——妳賞了他們神經衝擊？」

「正確。」

看到Spock面不改色但是眼底裡閃過一絲得色，Kirk忍不住笑了。

怎麼會有人想持武器接近Sulu呢？這真是個謎！至於Uhura，如果你被她那迷人的肚臍分散了注意力，恭喜你，你絕對連自己是怎麼死的都不知道；說到Spock，只能奉勸你千萬別被她的外表給騙了，半瓦肯人女性的力氣可能比絕大多數人類男性的力氣還大。混帳，她就吃過那個虧。

Kirk絕對不會忘記Narada事件期間，她差點命斷艦橋的那一次。當時，所有的人都忙著觀賞「女生打架」，以至於沒人介入去把她們分開，包括Sarek，那個下流的瓦肯老爹。那根本不是什麼賞心悅目的娛樂節目，而是拳拳到肉、既血腥又殘酷的死鬥，她不但斷了兩根肋骨，最後又差點被掐死。即便如此，當時在場的那些瘋狂王八蛋們還是看得津津有味，一副只差沒當場把手伸進褲襠公然打起手槍的模樣，幹，這個瘋狂的世界。

或許是因為有幸親眼目睹那場艦橋大戰的人不多，而廣為流傳的監視器影片看不出當時的驚險，所以一般人普遍低估了Spock的攻擊能力。

Kirk不是繡花枕頭。年少輕狂時，她在家鄉就常和別人發生肢體衝突。不管對方是對她毛手毛腳的男人，還是甩她耳光扯她頭髮斥責她搶了她的男朋友的氣急敗壞的女人，或是伸手推她叫她離他的女朋友遠一點的男人。多年累積的經驗讓她認為自己還滿會打架的——直到三年半前的酒吧事件才讓她赫然警醒。面對毫不留情對她飽以老拳的數名壯漢，她無法從圍毆之中脫身。她 _知道_ 有些強暴犯把目標痛毆到失去意識然後強暴的，只是沒想到自己有朝一日竟會碰上——是的，她對Pike依然心懷感恩。所以在Kirk進入帝國星艦學院之後，她下了番苦心在學習徒手搏擊的訓練，包括拳擊、柔道、柔術，甚至還因為和人打賭而參加過綜合格鬥的比賽。因此，她很清楚Spock的實力在哪裡。

在艦橋上死裡逃生之後，她在心裡的備忘錄加上新的一條：不管對方是男人還是女人、人類還是外星人，激怒對方的佳句毫無疑問的就是問候對方的老母。

Spock是 _企業號_ 的第二指揮官，依照常理，她會是Kirk最大的敵人。

Kirk重新思考這點，如果這次的事件是Spock的陰謀，當她知道暗殺行動失敗之後，她會怎麼做？殺掉刺客讓他閉嘴並且裝作若無其事？還是親自跑來這裡執行未完成的刺殺任務？

不，Spock……不是那種人。Kirk不知道她為什麼會這麼想，但她的直覺就是這樣告訴她的，而她的直覺通常很準——問題在於，她該不該相信自己的直覺，假設Spock是無辜的？

她瞇起眼，瞪著Spock看似無動於衷的模樣。

好吧，如果她的直覺是正確的，那麼Spock急忙跑來見她的原因是什麼？她究竟是擔心 _企業號_ 失去艦長，還是想儘早確認指揮權已經易主？

「艦橋發生了這種事，妳為什麼不留在崗位？」Kirk瞪著Spock，問道。

Spock似乎猶豫了片刻，才回道：「我相信艦橋已經在掌控之中。Sulu上尉有足夠的能力維持秩序，而首席安全官Giotto少校也在趕去支援的途中。另一方面，艦長妳的人身安全似乎受到威脅，身為大副，確認艦長安全無虞是我的職責。」

Kirk先是一愣，接著嗤笑一聲，道：「說穿了，妳就是不相信我有能力照顧自己？」

「那並非我所使用的辭彙。」 _翻譯：很高興妳能夠認清自己無能的事實。_

Bones走了過來，移開她手臂上的組織再生器。Kirk拍了拍醫生的肩膀，「謝啦，Bones，我晚點會去醫務室一趟，拜訪那兩個不速之客。」

醫生嘆了口氣，擺擺手，「妳自己小心點，我可沒有把死人弄活的技術。」

Kirk朝他一笑，接著轉過頭，對她的大副說：「走吧，Spock。」

Spock安靜地跟著她走出艙房，和她並肩走在走廊上。

沈默的時間並沒有持續太久。「艦長，」Spock開口，「若我的理解沒錯，當他們企圖控制艦橋的時候，正是刺客對妳發動攻擊的時刻。」她頓了一下，問道：「請問妳為什麼會在那個特定的時間點回到艙房？」

Kirk感到不太自在。「Marlena……」才說出這個名字，她立刻閉上嘴，不想再多說，總覺得Spock挑起眉毛的模樣似乎在暗示她是無可救藥的笨蛋。

「也許妳該慎選親近的對象，艦長。」Spock說道。 _翻譯：妳是白痴才會中這種伎倆。_

Kirk覺得有點心煩，但她無法反駁。這是她在半年之內第四次碰到刺客了，也許Spock說得不無道理。

雖然這不是她第一次碰到刺客，但有人攻擊艦橋還是頭一遭，看來她對叛變的警覺性太低了。說到艦橋，目前在艦橋上的人……一個不祥的預感從心底油然升起，「Spock，妳說有兩名武裝的 _安全官_ 持槍威脅艦橋軍官？」

她清楚看到當Spock理解那句話意指為何的瞬間，她的眼睛微微睜大了些許。對Spock而言，這搞不好已經是目瞪口呆的表情了。

說有多巧就有多巧，全艦廣播適時在此刻響了起來：「這是Giotto少校。我們已經控制了艦橋。Kirk艦長雖然不在艦橋，但已經受到重傷。如果你發現她的下落，你知道該往哪邊站，最好別得罪新艦長。」

廣播結束的瞬間，Kirk立刻拔出腰間的光炮指向Spock，以便在Spock發動攻擊的瞬間將她擊暈。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Spock面無表情瞪著Kirk。

走廊上沒有其他的船員，就只有她們兩個人站在那裡互瞪。Spock的表情令人難以捉摸，全身僵硬得像座雕像。兩人沈默對峙了可能數秒鐘、也可能十數秒、或甚至數十秒，最後，Spock退了一步，開口說道：「艦長，妳應該很清楚，我沒有理由支持Giotto少校。」

「沒有理由？」Krik微瞇起眼。

「是的。由於我的官階高於Giotto，而且我是 _企業號_ 的第二指揮官，假設Giotto發動叛變的目的就是為了取得 _企業號_ 的指揮權，我自然也是他的敵人。因此，我沒有理由支持他。」

Kirk仔細打量著看起來不像在說謊的大副。「然而，只要除掉我， _妳_ 就是 _企業號_ 合法的指揮官了。」Kirk反駁。

Spock直視著她的黑褐色雙眸依舊冷靜，但眼裡有某種東西變了。雖然她的眼神依舊堅定不可動搖，但好似摻入些許有溫度的色彩。「艦長，我認為妳是……較有效率的人選，相對於Giotto少校。」

_有效率？_ Kirk確定Spock本來想說的不是這個字，但她眼裡篤定不移的神情，令Kirk認定她是真心站在她這邊的。那是……Kirk是一個靠直覺行事的人，而她的直覺很少背叛她。

這是她有生以來第二次，感覺到自己可以相信另外一個人——至少目前是這樣。

她望著眼前的人，忍不住說道：「謝謝妳，Ms. Spock。」語氣超乎自己所預期的柔和，而她感到胃部有一股暖意。

「我僅只是陳述自己的論點而已。」Spock回道，但看起來有最細微的不自在。

她朝Spock甜甜一笑，按下走道上的通話器的按鈕，輸入自己的授權碼，進行全船的廣播：「這是Kirk艦長。很明顯的，我根本沒有受到重傷。我即將率人強行進入艦橋。我知道這聽起來很好玩，但我必須勸告：為了你的小命，沒事的人最好留在自己的艙房不要出來看熱鬧，值勤中的船員請留在自己的工作崗位，別忘了我們還要維持一艘太空船的正常運作。五分鐘之後，我們將襲擊艦橋，艦橋船員若想活命請伏低，別逞英雄——尤其是Sulu和Uhura，我在說你們。通話結束。」

「艦長……」

Kirk回過頭，看到Spock的眼裡閃著困惑，但Kirk只是笑著對她說：「請幫我倒數五分鐘，現在開始。」

即使Spock不了解Kirk的計畫，但她也沒有多問，只是頷首表示同意。

Kirk急忙跑向走到上最近的電腦面板。她的手指飛快操作觸控螢幕，以最快的速度調出她需要的檔案。站在她身旁的Spock一直從她的肩膀後方安靜地看著她的動作，直到一串程式碼在她們的眼前展開——

「妳在太空船的電腦系統裡面藏了病毒？」Spock的聲音提高了一些，雖然只有一點，但清楚標示了她的驚訝。

「在我正式成為 _企業號_ 艦長的第一天。」Kirk笑著回答，「這不是惡意程式，只不過是強制覆寫的指令罷了，以備不時之需，妳知道的。」話雖如此，但這個程式 _本質上_ 就是病毒，而且安穩埋藏在主電腦的系統裡長達半年——當然，她也沒忘記定期回去更新，才不會被哪個辛勤的技術人員出於職責掃除掉。她設定指令強制中斷A甲板——艦橋正位於該處——的照明電源，並且啓動安全警戒系統，鎖住所有的艙門，只有她的授權碼才能開啓。

看到Spock欽佩的目光，Kirk冷哼一聲，「怎麼？妳以為我的優等成績全部都是靠著和指導教授上床拿到的嗎？和那些蠢蛋上床的時間，就足以讓我把教科書念完。既然如此，我又何必浪費時間和體力呢？和不愉快的性愛比起來，入侵作業系統、用程式語言鬥智，這不是比較 _興奮_ 嗎？」她帶有暗示的向Spock眨眼，發現對方看似不太自在。

然後她想起 _小林丸號_ 測驗。她是唯一一個通過測驗的星艦學員——換句話說，她是唯一成功破解Spock設計的程式的人。鍵入指令的同時，她的思緒飄向自己剛才說的那句話是否涵蓋了比自己的本意還更多的暗示。

程式指令完成之後，Kirk抬頭望著Spock，「我們還有多少時間？」

「三分五十七秒。」

「很好。」她在斷電指令的倒數計時器上面輸入這個數字，「設定光炮到重擊暈模式。Ms. Spock，我們繼續向艦橋前進？」

她們兩人一走進高速電梯之後，Spock立刻移身檔在Kirk和操控面板的中間。「艦長，」她嚴肅地說：「恐怕妳的計畫太過冒失，也許謹慎——」

「Spock，」Kirk立刻打斷對方，「Giotto是高階軍官。他的年資恐怕比我們兩人加起來都還多，可以預期的是，他的影響力絕對不容小覷。如果我們越早採取行動，倒戈的人就會越少，因為此刻大家還沒有從驚訝之中恢復過來，也還在舉棋不定，不知道該支持哪一邊。所以，儘早採取行動對我們比較有利。」

Spock看似飛快思考了片刻，接著回以簡單的頷首。正當Kirk以為她說服了她的大副，沒想到Spock又開口問道：「艦長，妳能確定艦橋的軍官不會 _已經_ 投靠Giotto？」

這真是個好問題，因為Kirk一來不敢肯定，二來不知道該怎麼回答。

以她對艦橋軍官們的理解，他們基本上都是看Sulu的臉色行事——當然，還有Uhura。因此，只要Sulu和Uhura沒有向Giotto輸誠，其他的人應該不敢輕舉妄動才對。

說到Sulu——好吧，她和那個男人之間的關係，實在有一點微妙。

試想一下，一個野心勃勃的年輕軍官在進行極度危險，幾乎可算是自殺任務的時候，被一個初次見面的小女生救回性命，而現在那個小女生正是你的上司。感激、尷尬、忌妒，還有受損的男性自尊——或許還有一點點的崇拜，Kirk暗自希望是這樣——全部交織在一起。這就是她認為自己和Sulu之間的關係有點微妙的原因。

Sulu的臉總是一再提醒她Narada事件。儘管現在醫療技術幾乎可讓傷口不留下疤痕，Sulu仍保留了他臉上那道被羅慕倫人砍傷的刀疤。Kirk不清楚Sulu留下傷疤在臉上的真正用意是什麼，是出自於炫耀？抑或自我警惕？

總而言之，Kirk相信在尚有選擇餘地的時候，Sulu仍然會效忠於她——至少目前是這樣。Sulu不太可能會放任一個叛將刺殺Kirk，因為 _有朝一日他將會是親自動手的人_ 。

這是一個透過迂迴且跳躍的思考過程所推導出來的不確定結論，所以Kirk不知道該如何向Spock解釋並且令她信服。然而，在帝國星艦服役數年並且和一群人類共事，Spock應該非常清楚人類的 _不合邏輯_ 。

至於Uhura，那又是另外一回事了。

別以為同樣身為少數的高階女性軍官，大家就會互相支持，沒這回事。由於高階女性軍官的人數比例相對低，所以女人總傾向於把另外一個女人當成競爭對手，輸給女人似乎比輸給男人更為不堪。諷刺的是，不想輸給女人這個想法不僅存在於男人之間，也同時存在於女人的心中——尤其當對方是一個和妳截然不同類型（或說妳瞧不起的類型）的女人。

Uhura不喜歡她，Kirk很清楚這點。原因也許在於她們初次見面的時候，她甩開那群面目可憎的男人逕自走到Uhura的面前向她搭訕，因而引來旁人下流猥褻的耳語——就是因為這個原因，她才會因為一時衝動和那些學員起了肢體衝突，也導致她被痛打然後Pike出面搭救的場面；又或許，原因在於她在學院的時期睡了不少人，軍官、學員、甚至是Uhura的室友。當時，她和Uhura都是成績最頂尖的學員，即使絕大多數的人認為她的優等成績是「睡」來的——搞不好，Uhura不喜歡她的原因其實是這點。

儘管如此，Kirk暗地裡還是滿佩服Uhura的。雖然Uhura兇起來很嚇人，但是她不會做出扯你後腿或是背地裡捅你一刀的行為。光憑這一點，Kirk老早就決定無論付出什麼代價都要把Uhura安置在她的艦橋上（絕對不是因為她的美腿在艦橋上面非常賞心悅目！）。不過，Kirk依然不能保證Uhura會站在她這邊，也不認為Uhura會和Spock抱持同樣的論點，說Kirk是一位「比較有效率」的艦長。這就只是憑著她的直覺，她認為Uhura選擇會站在Spock這邊，而既然Spock表態支持Kirk，那麼Uhura也會站在Krik這邊。

Kirk盡可能簡明把她的思考過程訴諸言語，但最後她還是聳肩補上一句：「但老實說，我沒有十足的把握。」她藉由笑容試圖掩飾心底的不安。

Spock定定望著她，她漂亮的深褐色眼裡沒有半點質疑，儘管仍有憂慮，但是她往旁邊站了一步。

「我相信艦橋上的人應該正在用探測器鎖定我的生命訊號，藉此找到我人在哪裡以及誰和我在一起。」Kirk解釋道：「也許這種舉動過於魯莽，但我願意打賭，他們會因為我們只有兩個人而掉以輕心——當然，他們有可能鎖住高速電梯，並且派人來圍捕我們，但這樣一來他們勢必得離開艦橋，而我不認為Giotto的同夥人數多到他們敢放心離開艦橋。因此，留在艦橋守株待兔，比較有可能是Giotto採取的策略。」Kirk按下面板上標示的目的地，高速電梯飛快通往艦橋，「我們還有多少時間？」

「兩分零三秒。」

「很好。」她朝Spock微微一笑，然後在電梯開始減速之際按下了停止鍵。「好，看來我們有兩分鐘的空檔。Ms. Spock，也許我們該好好聊一聊。」她看到Spock的雙眼因為驚訝睜大了些許，忍不住得意一笑。

即使到了這個關頭，從半瓦肯人的身上得到任何一點的情緒反應，對她而言依舊是很有趣的一件事。

「既然妳不是為了搶走我的太空船才留在 _企業號_ 上面的，那真正的原因是什麼？」Kirk問：「難道是因為Uhura？」她仔細端詳著Spock的臉孔，想尋找蛛絲馬跡，但是她的大副表情依舊高深莫測。「畢竟，妳知道的，在Narada事件後，連 _我自己_ 都沒有把握會給妳好臉色。」

一開始，Kirk以為Spock之所以願意回到 _企業號_ ，是因為她想伺機報復Kirk；半年過去之後，她發現Spock似乎對站在最前方，成為眾矢之的沒什麼興趣。Spock好像比較喜歡站在第二線，提供一大堆意見質疑上司，享受對方被惹惱的景象。

直到 _企業號_ 離開太空港，開始進行任務不久之後，Kirk發現艦橋事件的監視器影像檔在船員們之間廣為流傳，甚至還有人以下流的語氣暗示她們私底下可能打得更火熱。就在那個時候，Kirk才突然想到，她有可能是全帝國艦隊裡面，唯一 _不會_ 拿這件事尋Spock開心的艦長。怪不得Spock選擇回到 _企業號_ 上。

另外，她有可能還是全帝國艦隊裡唯一不會性騷擾這位半瓦肯人的艦長。你知道的，自從瓦肯被那個鑽頭炸得面目瘡痍、人口僅剩下原先的十分之一之後，在帝國裡原本已經居於弱勢的瓦肯人更加式微。她的大副的混種體質一直是很多人好奇——以及飽受保守份子攻擊——的對象，眾多原因導致居於弱勢少數的她經常招來別人不必要的調侃和攻訐。再加上，她總是表現出冷靜自制的模樣，Kirk知道不少男人（好吧，還有女人）好奇她在床上是什麼模樣。

老實說，Kirk也和其他人一樣，對Spock的私生活感到好奇。從來沒人說瓦肯人是禁慾主義者，所以她猜想他們只是注重隱私外加守口如瓶罷了。這半年來，她從來沒看過Spock和誰過從甚密——儘管對她大獻殷勤的人為數不少。唯一例外的一次，就是在Narada事件期間，Uhura走上傳送室的平臺親吻Spock。看到兩個火辣女生接吻，在場其他男性的眼珠子差點沒像他們的口水一樣掉出來。但除此之外，沒有任何線索顯示她的大副到底偏好男性還是女性。畢竟，不少人都經歷過一段自我探索的時期，就像在學院時，幾乎 _每個人_ 都跟 _任何人_ 上床，同性、異性、人類、外星人——嘿，她絕對不是拿自己的經驗當作依據。

好吧，當然她也很好奇，但現在可不是想這些事情的時候。

Spock沈默了片刻。最後，她開口了，聲音非常低：「不是所有的人類都歡迎和其他的物種共事。」

所以，真正的原因就是這個？

Kirk沒有再多說多問。

帝國的保守派人士對於其他物種經常懷有敵意，尤其對於瓦肯人。他們總認為，當年與瓦肯的第一次接觸，要不是人類先開火殺了造訪的瓦肯人，今天被奴役的物種就是人類。因此，他們傾向於對瓦肯人百般侮辱——諷刺的是，他們同樣也仰賴瓦肯人為他們效力。Kirk總認為這是一種來自於自卑感的自大，畢竟帝國得以建立，就是因為當年殺了到訪的瓦肯人並且竊取他們的先進科技，所以人類隱約覺得自己不如瓦肯人，因此才一個勁侮辱瓦肯人。

至於Kirk本人，嗯，她倒不是這麼在意這點。最重要的事情，應該是獲取更多的支持爬到更高的位置，以及鞏固自己的地位。所以，不管是人類也好外星人也好，只要願意支持她，她都不會有太多的意見。

儘管她的大副小心翼翼隱藏自己的情緒，Kirk知道這個議題讓她非常 _不高興_ 。所以，她決定轉移話題，「我還真是不曉得自己到底是哪裡得罪了Giotto，讓他發動叛變把我趕下艦長椅。」

Spock挑起一邊的眉毛。這個表情出現在一個年輕漂亮的女生臉上，顯得格外欠扁。「恕我直言，艦長，恐怕妳在無意之間得罪了不少人。」

Kirk一愣，然後忍不住笑了。混帳，她的大副這是在取笑她嗎？

然而，她並未覺得自己被冒犯，反而感到這樣的Spock頗為 _有意思_ （套句那個半瓦肯人的口頭禪）。

Kirk努力回想，關於過去自己有可能在哪裡不小心得罪了Giotto。然而，她確信自己在正式成為 _企業號_ 的艦長之前，從來沒見過Giotto，同時也認為自己對那位三十多歲的壯漢還算有禮——儘管她總是盡可能減少和對方的接觸機會。那個男人的目光讓她不太舒服，那雙散發著虐待狂氣息的眼睛，她只要多看個兩眼，就得克制想把對方的眼睛挖出來的衝動。

那種眼神總勾起一些不好的回憶。該死，她喜歡揍人，或是被揍，因為打架受傷的疼痛讓她有感覺，感覺自己活著——但她一點都不喜歡被綁、被鞭打、被針刺，那讓她覺得無助，害她恐慌症發作，那個該死的王八蛋，讓 _他_ 興奮的正是她的 _恐懼_ ——

_不行，現在可不能被這種事情分心，專心一點。_ Kirk吸了口氣，然後開口問道：「Spock，妳認為Giotto可能有其他的同謀嗎？」

「可能性確實存在，艦長。」

Kirk的腦海裡閃過好幾張面孔，她開始檢視可能的人選。一般而言，身居指揮權第二順位的Spock是最可能的嫌犯，但是這位半瓦肯人現在就站在她的身邊，而她……相信Spock。至於指揮權第三順位的Scotty，嗯，以Kirk對那位瘋狂輪機長的認識，除非她把Scotty珍藏的威士忌全部倒光或是喝個精光，否則她實在不相信Scotty會淌這潭渾水。更何況，如果Scotty有參與的話，Kirk相信這整個叛變的計畫會執行得更漂亮。例如，他們可以一開始就封鎖甲板，或是改變特定區域的重力設定，以10G的重力令她不得動彈然後將她擊暈或是擊斃，這樣不就得了嗎？假如今天的叛將是 _Kirk_ ，她才不會用這種粗糙的伎倆奪船呢。

這麼說來，根據目前的情況，合理的推測是，那些人雖然佔領了艦橋但是沒能完全將 _企業號_ 納入掌握。這還真是個好消息。然而——

「艦長，一分三十秒。」Spock提醒她。

她對Spock回以一個緊張的微笑，「剩下三十秒的時候，替我出聲倒數。」

「遵命，艦長。」Spock對她點頭，神情十分肅穆，一如她平常的表情，只是稍微緊繃了一點。 _看吧，瓦肯人超好用的_ ，Kirk忍不住想到，當你需要一個能夠精準計時並且臨危不亂的人的時候，瓦肯人絕對是首選。

「我需要妳控制電梯，讓我們在斷電前兩秒到達艦橋。」她下令，「系統恢復之前，我們可能只有不到兩秒鐘的黑暗。把艦橋上所有移動的人全部擊暈。」

「是的，長官。」Spock簡短回答。然後，她開始倒數。

_或許，這一切跟私人恩怨無關。_ Kirk想道，她不但年輕又沒有經驗，是一個完美的目標。三年半前，她只不過是一個在鄉下農場玩機車的女孩；如今，她竟然成為帝國艦隊的艦長——以及，此刻被困在高速電梯裡，二十三秒之後可能會在槍戰中失去性命。

好吧，這就是人生。

心跳加速，運送腎上腺素的血液流竄在她的體內。這種感覺真的會令人上癮。打從她騎機車在塵土飛揚的鄉間小路上狂飆的時候，她就已經體會到這種滋味了。對於死亡與未知的恐懼和興奮混雜在一起，皮膚灼熱得幾乎像在燃燒，而她的頭腦卻是前所未有的清晰。

真的，這種感覺比困在農場或是被綁在床上還要好個幾百倍。因為，就算等在她面前的可能是死亡，但至少她擁有自己身體與心智的主宰。

十秒，她緊握著光炮蹲了下來，太陽穴劇烈鼓動著，她的雙耳嗡嗡作響。她靠在門邊，小心縮起四肢，以免開門的瞬間被能量光束擊中。

五秒，Spock解除停止狀態，高速電梯飛快地往艦橋的方向移動。

三秒，電梯停止。

二秒，開門。

那個瞬間，她所處的空間被叫囂聲與火光填滿。她看到電梯的鋼板都被射凹了，但是她知道自己和Spock因為有掩護，所以一時半刻還不會有事。她很清楚接下來的程序，那些人會一面掃射一面逼近看似無人的電梯。

關鍵在於斷電的時刻。

Kirk抬起頭看，她和Spock的視線相遇。

在槍林彈雨之中，是否會讓人有一種和對方之間的距離被急速縮短的錯覺？在Narada上的時候，這種感覺曾經出現過一次，但當時的發生了太多事情，所以她沒心思去多想，然而，此刻，那種感覺又出現了。

那就像是在這個瘋狂的世界裡，有一個人可以讓你放心地把自己的背部向著對方。

陷入黑暗的瞬間，她和Spock同時探出身射擊。艦橋並未陷入全然的黑暗，藉著工作站的儀器面板散發出的光線，以及光炮具有殺傷力的光束，Kirk多少能夠看到移動的人影，而她所能做的事情就是把握敵明我暗的優勢，儘快擊暈敵人。

任何形式的衝突，勝負都只是在一瞬間——不論那是戰艦交戰、槍戰或是打架，電光火石的短短一兩秒，將會決定一切。

在那個當下，思考是不可能的，所有的反應都是出自於本能與長期訓練達到的直覺，而那就是決定結果的關鍵。

在照明恢復之際，Kirk衝出高速電梯，因為她知道繼續留在電梯裡面就像甕中之鼈，而她的直覺告訴她，她應該另找掩護。所以，她想也沒想就伸手抓住Spock的手臂，把她一起扯出高速電梯。

當室內再度大放光明的時候，她們已經來到科學站。Kirk聽到腳步移動的聲音，而Spock立刻用自己的身體擋在她的前面。

「長官。」那是Uhura的聲音。

Kirk抬起頭，看到她的首席通訊官威風凜凜站在工作站前，一手握著光炮，另一手握著匕首，腳邊還躺著一名紅衣。哇，女武神！

「上尉。」Kirk站起身。

她發現直挺挺站著的人屈指可數，而地上東倒西歪的大多數是穿著紅色制服的安全官。她環伺艦橋，陸陸續續有船員從工作站 _底下_ 爬了出來，雖然模樣有點狼狽，但看似沒有大礙。一些工作站的面板狀似被射穿並且冒著火花，但整體而言，這個情況令人滿意——儘管她不是很清楚這到底是怎麼造成的，是叛將們在黑暗之中誤射同夥？還是她和Spock的槍法神準無比？

從視野的一角，Kirk看到Sulu踢了躺在地上不省人事的Giotto一腳。

_好像很順利嘛_ ，Kirk想著。在Spock的指揮之下，艦橋軍官取走昏迷的安全人員的光炮和匕首，而Kirk刻意忽略Sulu提議把這些叛徒直接傳送到太空裡的冷酷提案。她逕自走到艦長椅旁，開始進行全船廣播：「這是Kirk艦長，在艦橋上進行的廣播。我們已經制服了Giotto少校，警戒即將解除。各部門回報。」

Kirk一一確認各部門回報，並且指示她的大副解除部份艙門的鎖定，好讓Bones的醫療人員把那些昏迷的人抬去醫務室。她忍不住嘆了一口氣。這就只是生活中的小插曲罷了，她告訴自己，要不了人命，但是煩得半死。也許，她應該開始認真思考更有效率的懲罰手段，看來那個劇痛隔間不夠嚇人。

突然，船身猛然一傾。Kirk趕緊抓住座椅扶手，以免自己被甩出去。

不祥的預感油然升起。她拍打扶手上的通訊裝置，「輪機室回報，Scotty？」

通訊器的彼端沒有回應。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

輪機室出狀況了。

「Chekov，調出主輪機室的監視器畫面。」Kirk下令，盡可能讓自己的聲音聽起來從容不迫。

「遵命，艦長。」

主屏幕上同時閃現數個監視畫面的影格。她轉過身，看到空無一人的輪機工作站，這才想起值勤的軍官正躺在地板上。「Ms. Spock，我們能夠從艦橋的輪機工作站覆寫輪機室的操控指令嗎？」Kirk問。她只能希望，不管佔領輪機室的人是哪位，他或她並沒有謹慎到把這個功能鎖住。

「馬上執行。」Spock回應，同時起身朝輪機工作站走去。Kirk這才繼續回過頭看著屏幕上的監視器畫面。

然而，令她驚訝的是，總是忙碌的輪機室看起來空無一人。

這是怎麼一回事？

「Chekov，用內部探測器搜尋Mr. Scott的生命訊號。」

「是的，長官。」俄國少年立刻執行她的命令。

她站在Chekov的後面，看著他飛快且熟練的動作。

起初，不少人賞Chekov臉色，處處刁難他。原因不外乎是因為Chekov才十七歲，他的言行舉止和身邊的人就是格格不入。（平心而論，現在要她和十七歲的 _自己_ 相處，搞不好她也會抓狂。）另一方面，Chekov年僅十七就被拔擢為艦橋軍官，自然引來不少人眼紅，忌妒他的地位、他的天才，還有他的好運——畢竟艦長和舵手因為Narada事件的「傳送自由落體」而欠了他一條命。

不管原因是否在於她欠Chekov人情，Kirk對這個俄國少年還滿有好感的。Chekov似乎對她敬畏又崇拜，和她說話的時候總是不知道該把眼睛擺在哪裡，經常讓她興起想要逗弄他的念頭——就只是好玩而已，她並沒有染指十七歲少年的意圖。

「艦長，我找到了。」Chekov說，一面調出監視畫面的影像。在輪機室的其中一個區塊，好幾名工程師看似失去意識倒在地上。Kirk辨識出她的輪機長正是其中一名。

「喔，不，Scotty。」

Kirk聽到Uhura倒抽了一口氣。她回過頭一看，發現她那位強悍的通訊官臉上滿滿都是擔憂。

唉，看來Sulu沒希望了。Kirk還記得，不久之前她曾經看過舵手向通訊官大獻殷勤。儘管拜在Uhura裙下的男人（或女人）不是新聞，但是她一直不知道Sulu原來喜歡這型的女人——說真的，她實在無法想像兩名皆有攻擊傾向的控制狂爭奪主控權的景象。但話說回來，搞不好就是因為Uhura是這種類型，所以Sulu才更想要掌控對方。

但Uhura和Scotty？嗯，雖然有點意外，但不是不能理解。雖然Scotty看起來是個好好先生模樣的酒鬼，但骨子裡他是個不折不扣的 _瘋子_ 。

她第一次遇見Scotty，是在織女四的荒涼駐守站。那個年輕的工程師以為她是送補給品的低階軍官，一聽到沒有食物之後，他整個人就消沈了下來。 _Scotty是個瘋子_ ，他不願意在織女四的冰天雪地裡多待上一分鐘，所以，Scotty冒著成為宇宙塵埃的風險，用他埋頭工作了六個月反覆修正的「超曲速傳送方程式」把他們兩人傳送上 _企業號_ 。

那是Scotty第二次用活體驗證他的理論。Scotty的第一次活體測試、也是在那之前唯一一次的測試，就是拿Archer上將的冠軍獵犬——那隻狗至今還沒有出現，這正是Scotty被丟到荒涼的織女四的原因。

然而，Scotty之所以願意冒這麼大的風險，說穿了就只是為了 _企業號_ 上面的「真正的食物」。因為那個男人是真的餓瘋了。

認識Scotty之後，Kirk在她的備忘清單上默默加上一條：絕對不要招惹挨餓受凍的男人／女人／生命體／或之類的東西。

「艦長，輪機室的操控權已經被鎖定，無法從艦橋的工作站端點覆寫。」Spock回報。

「瞭解。」Kirk回道。雖然有點失望，因為事情無法沒有照著最樂觀的情況走。然而，只要 _企業號_ 沒事，基本上她都還有一定的信心。

分析情況：艦橋、她的艙房、輪機室，叛徒從這三個地方同時發動攻擊。儘管到目前為止Kirk依舊站了上風，但叛亂的規模卻是她上任以來最嚴重的一次——尤其是安全官竟然幾乎全數參與叛變。

看來，安全團隊勢必得換一批新血了。

Kirk想了一下，開口道：「Sulu上尉。」

「是的，長官？」

「恭喜你，你剛才晉升為首席安全官。」她對Sulu露出她最迷人的微笑，並且樂於看到舵手的臉上出現驚喜、得意，和一點……不好意思。

嗯，看來她還是有一點魅力可以用的嘛。

「艦長。」Spock走到Kirk的身旁。眼裡透著憂心和些許不以為然。

她握了一下Spock的手腕，希望她放心。因為Kirk知道Sulu _至少_ 一時半刻不會謀反。畢竟，Sulu得先鏟除其他的競爭者，鞏固自己的地位，培植足夠的勢力之後才會有心思想著該如何謀取艦長大位。所以，從今以後她會緊盯著Sulu。 _至少她知道自己該防衛的人是誰。_

Kirk換了一把能量充足的光炮，點了兩名沒有變節——或者見到情勢不對，立刻決定換邊站——的安全人員，要他們跟著她一起前去輪機室。監視器的畫面無法涵蓋輪機室所有的角落，再加上目前全船依舊在安全警戒的封鎖狀態，所以Kirk認定那些叛變的軍官應該還在輪機室。

當她正要走向高速電梯的時候，Spock往前站了一步，固執地擋在Kirk的面前。「艦長，請容許我隨行。」

Kirk瞪著Spock。她不希望艦橋上沒有她真正信任的人。可是……好吧，管他的，與其大費唇舌囉唆半天還不見得能說服半瓦肯人，還不如就順了她的堅持。

Kirk轉過頭，對Sulu說：「Mr. Sulu，艦橋就交給你了。」

「遵命，艦長。」

於是，一行四人搭乘高速電梯前往主輪機室。沒有人開口說話，兩名年輕的安全官看起來非常緊張。電梯門打開，她和Spock走在前面，空無一人的走道顯得格外冷清，沈默壓得她有點心煩。於是，Kirk忍不住對她的大副說：「我相信，以現在的情況而言，妳留在艦橋上是比較恰當的，是 _合乎邏輯_ 的。怎麼？妳擔心我一個人無法應付嗎？」

還沒等到Spock回應，Kirk的通訊器先響了起來。

「Kirk。」

「艦長，Giotto招供了。」Uhura有點興奮的聲音傳了過來。Kirk有種預感Giotto八成是被屈打成招的，但是她一點都不同情那個男人。「他說同謀是Finney少校。」

「Finney？Ben Finney？」Kirk眨了眨眼。

好吧，看來Spock說的沒錯，她 _真的_ 得罪過不少人。

「如果我的理解正確無誤，Finney少校在過去三年間任職星艦院的機械工程學教授？」Spock問。

「嗯，對啊，我曾經是他的學生。」Kirk不假思索回答。看到Spock揚起眉，她忍不住補上一句：「嘿，我從來都沒有睡過他。」儘管她不知道自己為何急著撇清。

那是實話。當時，Finney暗示她提供一點服務，以換取學業分數的時候，Kirk一點都不領情。說真的，她是金髮女性沒錯，但那可不代表她對電腦和機械一竅不通。拜託，她以前玩機車可不是玩假的，不論是引擎、機械、還是操作界面，她本身具備的知識就足以安穩通過測驗，所以她斷然拒絕了Finney。

不過，那應該 _不是_ Finney之所以對她懷恨在心的唯一理由——因為在那之後不久，她睡了Finney當年只有十六歲的女兒，Jame Finney。

該怎麼說呢，除了那個小女孩還算甜美可人之外，大部份的原因就只是好玩，真的——趴在一個和她擁有相同名字的女孩的雙腿間，這還滿有趣的。（Bones說這反映了她某種程度的自戀傾向，但是她嗤之以鼻。）然而，當那個女孩收緊環繞在她脖子上的大腿而她的脖子發出喀啦一聲之後，事情就沒那麼有趣了。更慘的是，她還得找Bones治療她那幾乎不能轉頭的狀況，惹得Bones氣呼呼對她叫罵「該死，Jame，我是醫生，不是……好吧，我是醫生。」

儘管如此，當時Bones的臉上只有惱怒、無奈、以及些許尷尬，完全沒有流露出任何一絲下流或是猥瑣的神情。脾氣暴躁的酒鬼醫生的專業素養贏得了她的信任。怪不得她會那麼喜歡Bones。

「如果Giotto的同夥只有Finney，我相信這件事很容易擺平。」Kirk信心滿滿對Spock說。

Finney是個自命不凡、高傲且孤僻男人，Kirk認為，對Finney不滿的人搞不好比對她不滿的人還多，所以在選邊站的時候，支持Finney的人不見得會比較多——最起碼的，一想到Finney不見得會讓他們的日子比較好過，他們就不會輕易倒向他那邊。

走到鎖住的主輪機室艙門前，Kirk按下了通訊器進行廣播：「這是Kirk艦長。由於我們已經重新取回船艦的掌控權，更進一步的反抗只是白費力氣。儘早投降，我會考慮饒過你們的性命。給你們兩分鐘的思考時間，決定要支持我？還是沒有前途的Finney少校？」

兩分鐘之後，Kirk鍵入授權碼，走進輪機室，心滿意足地看到Finney跪在地上。四名安全人員拿著光炮指著他。

Kirk笑著說道：「你們做了明確的選擇。」然而，同時她也暗自記下這些人全部都該送進劇痛隔間，讓他們嚐嚐生不如死的滋味。

她指揮安全人員搜查輪機室，檢查受傷的工程師，通知醫護室派人過來。一陣子匆忙但有秩序的動作暫告一段落之後，她才走到Finney的面前，居高臨下望著狼狽的少校，「教授，你就這麼討厭我嗎？」她忍不住調侃對方。

Finney哼了一聲，「妳這個骯髒的蕩婦，就只是走了狗運才當上艦長罷了。」

她眨了眨眼，沒料到竟然會聽到這麼情緒化的惡毒言詞。然而，在她開口反擊之前，Spock往前站了一步，冷言道：「你將會停止以言語侮辱艦長。」

Finney嗤了一聲，斜眼瞥了Spock一眼，不屑道：「怎麼樣，瓦肯婊子，那個賤人讓妳很滿足是吧？」

不知怎麼，聽到他侮辱她的大副，比聽到他侮辱她本人，還更令Kirk光火。她一腳踏上Finney的胯下。踩。然後，轉動腳跟。下一秒，Finney整個人癱在地上，痛苦哀號。

「你可以侮辱我，隨你高興，但是別把污穢的字眼和我的大副擺在同一個句子裡，聽清楚了嗎？」Kirk恫嚇對方。

看到Finney因為痛苦扭曲的臉，好半晌連半個字都吐不出來，她滿意地收回腳。

幸好沒有人在這次叛變之中喪命。傷者全部都被送到醫務室，參與叛亂的軍官全部都被押去禁閉室。等到她終於回到艦橋，確認全船再度恢復平靜，她解除了安全警戒，一切回歸常態。

Kirk長長嘆了一口氣，覺得非常疲憊。

她多想和Bones一起喝杯白蘭地，慶祝上任以來遭遇的第一次叛變平安落幕——但是她知道Bones只會賞她白眼，並且怒吼著醫務室忙成一團像是地獄，叫她少來煩人；而她的另外一位酒友，Scotty，很不幸的，目前正躺在醫務室裡面接受她的第一號酒友的醫療照護，所以她也沒辦法和她的輪機長一起痛飲蘇格蘭威士忌。

正當Kirk開始思索自己是不是只能找Chekov一起喝伏特加的時候，她瞥見正在監督維修團隊修理工作站的Spock。她立刻把灌醉俄國少年的念頭拋到一邊。

「Ms. Spock，」她走到Spock的身邊，提議道：「和我一起用餐還有小酌一杯，如何？」

她的科學官看起來有點驚訝——是的，引起瓦肯人的情緒反應還是很好玩——然後告訴她：「艦長，我相信妳知道，我的瓦肯體質不會受到酒精影響。」

「喔，是嗎？」所以，她的大副在告訴她，她沒有機會灌醉瓦肯人？「我那裡有瓶Barnett上將送我當作慶賀晉升艦長的紅酒，或許妳可以當作喝果汁？」

Spock似乎思考了一下，「聽起來……相當合宜。」

Kirk笑著，輕輕掐了一下她的上臂。

在她和她的大副一起離開艦橋的時候，她忍不住想到，或許她的日子也不算太糟，至少目前這些船員可以讓她在艦長的位置上坐得比想像中還要穩一些。

這就只是 _ISS-企業號_ 上的一個日常生活小插曲，沒什麼好大驚小怪的，真的。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ﹣我把agony booth翻譯為劇痛隔間，不知道有沒有官方版的翻譯。  
> ﹣在TOS，Ben Finney和James T. Kirk曾經是好朋友，所以他才用Kirk的名字替他的女兒命名——因此，這樣惡搞他的女兒Jame，讓我有點不好意思（就算我不大喜歡那對父女）。


End file.
